


Дом

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Days go by and still I think of you...Days when I could live my life....I feel as if I have been cursed...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Supergirl
Kudos: 1





	Дом

When I thought of being a person and not a figure... Relationship’s were not something I was looking to start.  
When I became a figure I wasn’t thinking of her...Until the day that I did. Now I want to be not this.  
Kara was sitting on the floor working on something that had to be seen. She hadn’t heard the news or checked the phone.  
Then she stopped suddenly.  
“Cat.” She was in the air something was wrong and she knew it the world had changed she didn’t feel her this wasn’t the time to be herself.  
She checked for her heartbeat it annoyed her it’s non rhythmic beating and yet it was logically the only thing they bonded over.  
She and Cat were not the type for happiness. She always went for the lighter moments. And Kara for the sap.Supergirl was only for the real moments, crime -murder- trafficking.   
Right now the time to be was now. She knew this would be serious if the truth about how this had gone on for years and neither of them had said.  
The idea of knowing was always a welcome moment. Secretly they both wanted more than life could be but they never stopped being.  
She never was sure how Supergirl ever did anything or why really, but the night she drew the S she longed for everything to be better.  
Kara just enjoying the rest of living again. Supergirl knew this was dangerous and wanted to push her away knowing she could be hurt or die at the time not realizing then what had and still could happen.  
She wasn’t here that was true but she had found her. She knew what she knew and couldn’t believe they were back to the can they...   
When they had and still were  
“You ok?”  
“Yes.”  
“Fine.”  
“You want to stay again?”  
“She isn’t going to stop comming after me.”  
“Well this is what I do.”  
“You have to let me.”  
“Then say it.”  
“Stay.”  
She lay her hand on her heart not realizing the mere act was like Kryptonite, but it meant so much to her she never say it. The two knew this was not a battle that wouldn’t be won.   
The End


End file.
